Abre los ojos
by Decaying Corpse
Summary: Stan vuelve a terminar con Wendy. ¿Rutina? No. Esta vez habrá cambios. Kyle comienza a sentirse desplazado, Cartman está hartandose de sus amigos maricas, pero tiene un malvado plan  ?  Wendy se apunta y Kenny... simplemente está muerto. StYle!
1. Chapter 1

**Well… no sé cómo empezar esto… *se rasca la cabeza* Supongo que diciendo que South Park no me pertenece, a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone se les ocurrió la idea antes que a mí, también tengo que decir que es mi primer fic, eso no significa que tengáis que tener piedad a la hora de comentar, acepto criticas de todo tipo.**

**Cap 1.**

Hoy hace un mes. Un mes desde Wendy dejó a Stan para salir con otro hombre, eso no era nada extraño, ya que esta lo hacía constantemente pero esta vez Stan lo estaba pasando realmente mal, porque el hombre que le ha quitado el lugar que tenía antes en el corazón de Wendy es, nada más y nada menos que el nazi culo gordo de Cartman. Y, bueno hay que estar muy desesperada para salir con alguien como él. Estamos hablando de Eric Cartman, el chico que mató a los padres de Scott Tenorman y se los hizo comer, es decir ¿tan malo era Stan como pareja que hasta Cartman le superaba? ¿Tan cansada estaba Wendy de él para dejarle por Cartman? Era un golpe bajo, esta situación hacia que se infravalorara muchísimo y no pudiera evitar pasarse el día deprimido, porque, aparte de que Cartman era su amigo, ya había pasado un mes entero, y es que, cada vez que Wendy y él cortaban, volvían a la 3 semanas. Cartman estaba durando, sorprendentemente, mucho más de lo que todos esperaban.

Si no fuera por Kyle, que llevaba una semana ayudándole a superarlo, Stan ya se habría tirado a las vías del tren como había hecho Kenny decenas de veces.

Ahh -*suspiro*- ¿Qué haría yo sin mi súper mejor amigo?- pensó Stan mientras caminaba a casa con las bolsas de la compra en ambas manos.

El pueblo de South Park era pequeño por lo que no tardó en llegar.

Al entrar en casa encontró en sofá del salón una escena de lo más desagradable; su hermana Shelly se estaba morreando, casi con desesperación, con un tío que, seguramente, había conocido por internet.

-El mundo debe de odiarme – farfulló el pelinegro mentalmente- ¿De repente todos tienen novia menos yo?- terminó resoplando con superficialidad.

La pareja no se cortó al percatar la presencia de Stan, que dejó las bolsas en la cocina y subió a su habitación malhumorado.

Recordaba la vez en la que Wendy se quedó a dormir en su casa y al final acabaron besándose en el sofá, tal y como Shelly hacia con ese tipo, bueno no, de una forma más romántica, más hermosa y sin tanta saliva de por medio.

Y pensar que en estos momentos ella estaría en el sofá de Cartman. Stan sacudió la cabeza, le daban escalofríos al imaginarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió el teléfono y marcó un número que se sabía a la perfección.

-¿Stan?- preguntó la voz de Kyle al otro lado del auricular.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Yo…, Kyle…- Empezó Stan, que ni si quiera sabía exactamente porque le había llamado.- Bueno, solo necesitaba hablar con alguien, y tu eres la persona más adecuada.

-¿Más adecuada?- Repitió Kyle no entendiendo la última frase.- Estoy empezando a pensar que me ves como un hombro en el que llorar.- Stan rió ligeramente pero Kyle lo había dicho totalmente serio, casi con reproche.-Bueno, si quieres me paso por tu casa.- Añadió cambiando de tema para que no se notara el verdadero sentimiento que había bajo su última frase.

-No, no quiero molestar a mi hermana, está ocupada.- Dijo poniendo énfasis en "ocupada".- ¿Puedo ir yo a la tuya?

- Claro, todo Marsh es bien recibido.-Dijo provocando una pequeña risa en Stan, de esas que eran capaces de alegrar un día entero en la agitada vida de Kyle. Y finalmente colgó.

**Eso es todo. ¿Les gustó? ¿No? Cuénteme en los reviews. Si, es un StanxKyle, solo tienen que darle tiempo a la historia. No escribiré en este fic sobre otras parejas yaoi, intento centrarme. Quizá a mitad de la historia me dé por borrarla o quizá me aficione y suba más, soy así de inestable. Laters! **


	2. Chapter 2

**No creo haber tardado mucho en subir ¿o sí? Cada vez se pone más interesante ¿o no? Tendrás que leerlo y juzgar tu mism (en efecto, he puesto una arroba, aun tengo esperanzas de que hay chicos leen fics de este tipo) **

**Cap 2.**

Kyle se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada en cuanto oyó el timbre de su casa sonar. Abrió la puerta lentamente comprobando si era la persona que él esperaba.

Unos ojos azul intenso lo miraron dese el umbral de las escaleras provocando mil sensaciones en el pelirrojo, las mismas mil sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo cada vez que Stan le miraba directamente a la cara, porque por si aún quedaba alguien sin saberlo, Kyle era totalmente marica por Stan desde los 8 años.

-Pasa, te estarás congelando ahí fuera- Dijo con ternura al ver al pelinegro tiritar.

Este entró sin decir palabra y sin intención de hacerlo, por lo que Kyle tuvo que continuar hablando, o si no, se daría uno de esos enormes silencios que a nadie le gustan.

-Bueno, ¿que querías decirme?

-Nada, en realidad- contestó Stan mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Al ver la expresión decepcionada de Kyle, decidió seguir hablando:

- Estaba un poco desmotivado, quería distraerme con mi mejor amigo- añadió invitándole a sentarse junto a él.

"¿Distraerse con su mejor amigo?" repetía el pelirrojo mentalmente mientras se sentaba a su lado, "¿Es eso lo que soy para él? ¿Una distracción?" se preguntaba sin levantar la vista del suelo."Solo soy su mejor amigo cuando Wendy le deja, soy su segundo plato". Así es como Kyle se sentí desde la última ruptura de Stan y Wendy, mejor dicho; así era como se había sentido toda su vida.

Pero esta semana, había sido peor, Stan solo había hablado de lo mal que lo estaba pasando porque Cartman le había quitado a su chica, de lo que la echaba de menos, de que nunca encontraría a otra persona como ella, de lo jodida que era la vida si la persona a la que amas pasa de ti, cosa que Kyle sabía de sobra.

A pesar de todo, el ojiverde había permanecido a su lado, apoyándole en todo momento y aguantando sus lloriqueos y delirios

-¿Te pasa algo? –Dijo Stan sacándolo de sus pensamientos tirándole suavemente de un brazo- Estas muy callado.

- No, nada …- susurró sin dejar de mirar la moqueta que cubría el suelo de su salón.

-Vamos, Kyle, te conozco- posó una mano en una de las mejillas de Kyle y le obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos- no creas que puedes engañarme, a ti te ocurre algo ¿Un mal de amores?

"Gilipollas" pensó Kyle mientras miraba el azul de los ojos del pelinegro. ¿Cómo podía Stan ser tan dulce y a la vez estar tan ciego? Apartó bruscamente la mano de este, que aún seguía en su cara y dejó de mirar el intenso color de los ojos de su amigo para mirar hacia la puerta, a modo de indirecta.

Ya no le apetecía hablar o estar con él, comenzaba a hartarse de tanto fingir que no sentía nada, fingir que no le dolía, a la vez que le aburría, oír hablar a Stan de la zorra de Wendy, y sobre todo fingir que le importaba lo que Cartman hacía o dejaba de hacer con ella.

-Bueno, si te vas a poner así, será mejor que me largue- dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la puerta.

Sinceramente, lo decía de broma, en realidad no le apetecía estar en algún otro lugar con alguna otra persona que no fuera Kyle. Stan sabía que su mejor amigo tenía algún tipo de súper poder que hacía que se sintiera mejor cuando estaban juntos.

Miró hacia atrás esperando que Kyle se hubiera levantado y le agarrara del brazo para pedirle que no se fuera, pero eso nunca ocurrió, porque al mirar hacia atrás encontró a su amigo mirando al suelo, como desconectado del mundo. Raras veces le veía de esa forma, comprendió que algo malo le ocurría y que quizá si sería mejor irse.

Una vez en la puerta se giró de nuevo e intentando sonar despreocupado añadió antes de salir a la calle:

-Te quiero, Kyle

"No de la forma en la que yo a ti" Sonó automáticamente en la cabeza del pelirrojo, quien al oír la puerta cerrase se derrumbó en el sofá y comenzó a llorar lenta y silenciosamente.

**Como siempre, please, comenten lo que quieran y, si no es mucho pedir ¿Me responderían a una pregunta? Bien, he visto (y sigo viendo) todos los capítulos de South Park y recuerdo que en uno de ellos mencionaban que Stan tiene los ojos azules, pero no recuerdo haber visto otros en los que se dijera el color de ojos de los demás. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Kyle los tiene verdes, Kenny azules y Eric marrones? Quizá porque es muy obvio o por el color de pelo, aún así quiero saberlo. Laters! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de nada, es obvio que tengo que disculparme por tardar tanto, pero es imposible centrarse cuando la enfermedad y los exámenes se presentan juntos de repente. Nada más que añadir… hum.. ah! Si! Gracias por los reviews.**

**Cap 3.**

Stan, con las manos en los bolsillos, caminaba por una de las calles de South Park.

Estaba algo preocupado por el comportamiento de Kyle, no solía ser así de frío y distante, al menos no cuando estaban juntos. Decidido, mañana volvería a su casa y le preguntaría, otra vez, que le ocurre.

"Seguro que tiene que ver con Cartman" pensaba erróneamente el pelinegro, quien acto seguido sintió un pinchazo en el estomago al levantar la mirada y encontrar, unos metros más adelante, a Wendy y a Eric sentados en un banco. "Hablando del rey de Roma…"

Estos se encontraban charlando tranquilamente, pero al percatarse de su presencia se callaron y se le quedaron mirando.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio incomodo hasta que la morena se arrimó a su nuevo novio y le cogió de la mano, este se sorprendió por el gesto, pero reaccionó enseguida colocando su mano libre en una de las piernas de la chica.

Si con esos movimientos, casi actuados, habían pretendido ponerle celoso… su misión había sido un total éxito.

Fingiendo indiferencia, Stan intentó ignorarlos y seguir caminando, pero la voz de Eric llamándole se lo impidió.

-¡Hey Hippie! ¿Qué hay?

"¡Mierda! Cartman ¿Lo haces aposta o qué?" pensó mientras sonreía falsamente y contestaba:

-Bien, bien. Vengo de casa de Kyle. ¿Qué tal vosotros?

En ese instante no le importaba en absoluto saber que tal estaban, solo quería largarse a casa, pero claro; ya que había preguntado, ahora tendría que escuchar lo bien que se lo pasaban juntos. O al menos eso creía Stan, porque la respuesta fue muy diferente.

-¿De casa de Kyle? ¿Y qué tal? Quiero decir… ¿Cómo está? -Empezó Wendy con repentino interés.

-Bien, supongo…- contestó Stan incrédulo.

- Deberías ir a casa de Kyle tooooodos los día- exageró Eric, que recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de Wendy.

Carraspeo y rectificó:

-Lo digo porque dentro de una semana empiezan los exámenes, deberías estudiar con él.

-Sí, lo haré. Bueno nos vemos.

Terminó el pelinegro que se alejo calle abajo con falsa prisa dejando a Wendy y a Eric solos.

-¡Cartman! ¡Quita esa mano de mi pierna! ¡ya! – Bufó la chica

- ¡Lo-sien-to!- Dijo el castaño con sorna retirando su mano- Tenía que quedar convincente, tú misma lo dijiste.

-Sí, bueno. Pero no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias- contraatacó.- ¿Cres que Stan me odia?- dijo cambiando su voz a un tono nostálgico.

-Nah, es imposible odiarte- contestó el chico a modo de piropo.

Wendy le miró con cara de "Hablo en serio" y Cartman quiso contestar con otra de "Yo también" seguida de un "porque aunque tú estés fingiendo yo no. Te amo Wendy". Pero todos los días, su orgullo se lo impedía. Además, eso echaría a perder el plan.

-¿ Y crees que funcionará?

Eric se levantó del banco de un salto:

-¡Claro que funcionará! ¿Quién iba a sospechar que tú y yo somos novios solo porque queremos que Stan pase tiempo con Kyle, se dé cuenta de lo que este siente por él y salga de una puta vez del loker?

Wendy también se levantó del banco, imitando los movimientos de su supuesto nivio.

-¡Puede que no funcione! ¿O acaso, durante todos estos años, funcionó el plan de salir con Stan para darle celos a Kyle y que se declarara?

-Bah- suspiró Eric- Si eso no salió bien, fue porque no contabas conmigo, maestro en la complicada técnica de la seducción -dijo de broma guiñando un ojo.

La morena se echó a reír y añadió:

-Saldrá bien…

**No es un gran capítulo pero he leído cosas peores (si tú no has leído nada peor que este cap, infórmame) Prometo que los que quedan serán mejor. Reviews? Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vale, tienen permiso para odiarme si quieren, otra vez tarde demasiado en subir el nuevo cap, y esta vez no tengo escusa, aunque he de decir que me quede sin inspiración, todo lo que escribo me parece mierdoso así que no sé cómo me ha quedado esto. En fin… Lean **

Cap 4.

Stan pasó el día mirando el reloj, esperando que llegaran las 6 para ir a casa de Kyle.

Le parecía algo pronto para salir, pero tenía verdaderas ganas de verle.

Tenía que contarle el encontronazo que tuvo con Wendy y Eric. "¿Tendrá ganas de hablar o seguirá como ayer? Si es así, debería preguntar qué le ocurre"

Salió de casa y en pocos minutos llegó a la del pelirrojo, llamó a la puerta y Sheila abrió.

-Hola señora Broflovski.

-Hola Stan- saludó la mujer enérgicamente invitándole a entrar- Kyle está arriba, en su cuarto.

El moreno pasó, subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Kyle, quien se encontraba leyendo en la cama. Levantó la mirada en cuanto notó la puerta abrirse y su expresión fue de fastidió al ver que era Stan. Seguía sin apetecerle hablar con él, tenía que intentar olvidarle, como hacía su amigo con Wendy. Aunque eso fuera más doloroso que 9 años de sentimientos reprimidos.

Stan notó la falta de entusiasmo al verle por parte del ojiverde, por lo que se sentó a su lado en la cama:

-Ky- comenzó mirándole a los ojos- Estás muy raro, muy distante ¿Quieres decirme que te pasa?

Kyle no contestó, intentó dirigir la mirada hacia algún punto del suelo, ya que no podría seguir mirando el azul de los ojos de Stan mucho más tiempo sin llorar otra vez. El moreno le sujetó de la barbilla y se acercó a su rostro.

Por una de las mejillas de Kyle resbaló una lágrima, luego otra y así sucesivamente hasta que se encontró abrazado a Stan, llorando silenciosamente en su hombro.

-Sea cual sea la causa por la que lloras- susurró el moreno separándose un poco del pelirrojo para mirarle directamente- tienes que contármelo.

Kyle reflexiono unos segundos e intentó parar las lágrimas en las cuencas de sus ojos "¿Debería decírselo? ¿Debería inventarme la respuesta? No estoy preparado, pero le diré la verdad"

-Tú, Stan, Eres la causa por la que lloro.

Kyle se sonrojó ligeramente y Stan se quedó de piedra.

-¿Yo?-comenzó el ojiazul- ¿Qué es lo que yo te he hecho?

Kyle dejó de abrazarle, se cruzó de brazos e intentando no perder los estribos suspiró y miró la expresión confusa de su mejor amigo.

-Tú, solo acudes a mi cuando te conviene. Cuando Wendy te deja soy tu mejor amigo, no puedes vivir sin mí y bla bla bla-comenzó a subir el tono- ¡El resto del año pasas de mí! Prefieres estar con ella, pasear con ella, estudiar con ella… "Besarla a ella"- eso ultimó sonó en su cabeza.

-¡Te equivocas, Kyle!- interrumpió el pelinegro poniéndose de pie. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Disculpa si te he hecho sentir así alguna vez, es solo que…

Stan volvió a sentarse a su lado, tomo aire y continúo más despacio:

-Cuando estoy contigo olvido todas las cosas que me entristecen, cuando hablamos, aunque sea a cerca de estupideces, me siento… No sé cómo explicarlo. Me siento mejor que con cualquier otra persona y lamento mucho que piense que todo eso es un desahogo, no quiero que creas que no eres importante para mí y que solo estoy contigo cuando Wendy me deja.

A penas terminar de hablar, Kyle se acercó a él, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era arriesgado pero no podía reprimirse más y en un rápido y sutil movimiento, sus labios se juntaron con los de Stan en un suave beso.

Al hacerlo, pensó que había metido la pata, que Stan se extrañaría, y le apartaría de un empujón pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. El moreno coloco una de sus manos en la mandíbula del pelirrojo e intensificó el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Kyle quien correspondió con la suya invadido por un enorme sentimiento de alivio.

-Te amo- Dijeron los dos a la vez al separarse y rieron nerviosamente.

-Pero… Wendy...-Comenzó a decir Kyle.

Stan puso su dedo índice en los labios del ojiverde y añadió:

-Ni la menciones. Ella es historia.

**¿Final inconcluso? Aun queda para que acabe, (aun queda el cap subido de tono xD) He de decir que tendrán que esperar bastante, porque como he dicho antes; todo lo que escribo me suena penoso. Reviews? Laters!**


End file.
